


Lestat As Seen By Himself

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [10]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat is never short on opinions. Especially about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestat As Seen By Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a good twelve years old at least. I love Lestat though, even after all this time. This is still in the original format I wrote it in, back when I said to myself it didn't matter if my poetry rhymed. I was a rebel. *nodnod*

Tasting the blood of thousands,  
Feeling the ecstasy as my fangs pierce their flesh,  
Taking one after another into my arms  
And giving them my fatal kiss…

To be a vampire is surely a glorious thing.  
Living forever, walking by night,  
Sleeping by day,  
Finding victim after victim to quench my everlasting thirst.

Shiny, preternatural skin,  
All my senses enhanced a hundredfold,  
My body never changing,  
All these gifts given from just one tiny bite on my neck.

Playing with my victims before I feed,  
Killing only the unjust criminals,  
Sometimes slipping to feed on the blood of the innocent,  
But loving each and every one of them for the life they give.

In stealth I hunt,  
Catching my victims by surprise,  
Amazing them with my sensuous charm,  
Then feeding quickly before moving on.

I know their thoughts,  
I know their emotions,  
I know what they are,  
Just as they know what I am…

...but by then it's too late. 


End file.
